I Now Pronounce You
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Blaine has proposed and Kurt. With the help of Rachel, they try to plan their perfect wedding. Smut in some chapters.


**This will be a story of Blaine and Kurt's wedding. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was standing in the kitchen finishing up the last few dishes from dinner. Blaine walked in and sat down at the counter.<p>

"Burt thank you so much for dinner. That was delicious." Blaine said.

"You're welcome. Kurt has taught me a thing or two over the years." Burt said smiling. "Speaking of my son. Where is he?"

"He is on a walk with Carole." Blaine said. He could feel the nerves in his stomach. "I have something I would like to ask you."

Burt put the last dish in the dishwasher, then turned around and said, "Shoot."

"Well, you know I love Kurt with all of my heart. I always have. I have been thinking about this a lot lately and even though we have another semester at NYU before we graduate I think this is the right time. I would like your permission to ask Kurt to marry me."

"It's about damn time." Burt said.

"What?" Blaine replied.

"Blaine ever since the first time my son talked about you I could see how much he loved you. Before you two where even together Carol and I knew that you two were going to get married one day. We were just waiting for you to catch up to your own reality." Burt got up and walked around to Blaine. "It would be my honor to call you my son." With that Burt gave Blaine a big hug.

"Thank You" Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was home for Christmas. Rachel and Finn showed up just past 10am and the six of then sat down to open presents.<p>

Once the room was filled with paper and "Thank you's" Blaine knew it was the perfect time.

"There is one more thing I have for Kurt." He pulled both of them to their feet. Blaine took a breath to steady himself, wishing he had prepared something before hand, but started to speak from the heart. "Kurt I love you so much. I still remember the first day I meet you, with your homemade Dalton jacket, coming to spy on the Warblers. I remember how sacred you were transferring to Dalton and I told you not to worry because I knew you would fit right in. I remember watching you sing blackbird and realizing in that moment that we were meant to be together. I remember every time we grabbed coffee together and your smile when you told me about how you and Rachel sang on a Broadway stage. Our time together at Dalton, McKinley, and NYU has been the most amazing time of my life. As we make plans for the future I can't imagine those plans without you." Blaine took of his Warbler ring and got down on one knee, "Kurt Hummel, Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you." Kurt said. Blaine got up and put is ring on Kurt's finger. Blaine heard the clapping and "Congratulation's" coming from the rest of the room as he kissed his new fiancé, but nothing mattered at the moment. He had the man of his dreams in his arms and it would stay like that forever.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur. Blaine and Kurt were inseparable just basking in the happiness of their love. It came to the point where they were asked by everyone to tone it down a bit. Just before dinner Blaine excused himself to go wash up.<p>

As Blaine was washing his hand he heard someone walk up behind him. He didn't have to look up to know it was Kurt.

He felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine turned around so he could look Kurt in the face. "I'm the lucky one."

Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss but Kurt wanted more. He pushed Blaine back up against the counter and kissed him with all of the love he had felt all day long. Kurt pushed his hips into Blaine's making sure he got the message.

Kurt started kissing down Blaine's neck and ran his hands through Blaine's curly hair.

"I know where you're going with this but we have to go down for dinner."

"Come on. You can't tell me you don't want to do dirty things to me right now." Kurt whispered in his ear again.

Blaine was finding it difficult to think clearly. Kurt now had his hands up the back of Blaine's shirt and was back to kissing him. Blaine was just about to give in when Rachel saved him.

"Dinner is on the table." She shouted up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Killjoy." Kurt whispered under his breath.

Blaine giggled and said, "We will have to finish this later."

Blaine fixed his hair in the mirror and tucked his shirt back in. They shared one more kiss before they turned around to head back down stairs

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I have never done smoot before so forgive me. I will get better. Please review. Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
